Infernal Demons
Summary The Infernal Demons, also known as Infernals, are the supernatural inhabitants of Inferno that can be summoned by the Umbra Witches as part of their role of maintaining the darkness. These demons bestow witches with great power and wisdom and are mainly used to fight and hunt down the angels. However, this power comes at a high price. If a witch does not sacrifice angels every day or she dies/is killed, she is forced to fulfill the contract to the demon she made a pact with and her soul is dragged down to Inferno for the eternity. In Bayonetta, the demons act as Bayonetta's allies against the more powerful angels that impede her path to find out the truth of her past. Unfortunately in Bayonetta 2, after the destruction of Jubileus and the Right Eye of the World with the death of the last of the Lumen Sages, the universe became unbalanced and the Infernal Demons were freed from her control. Bayonetta is forced to fight demons that she cannot control as well as the ones that she encounters on her way to rescue Jeanne's soul from Inferno. In addition to the Infernal Demons that may be summoned, Bayonetta must also fight less powerful demons in regular combat during her journey to Inferno. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 7-B, likely 6-B | At least High 6-A Name: Infernal Demons, Infernals Origin: Bayonetta Classification: Demons Age: Varies, are several thousand years old, beings like Sheba and Rodin are several billion years old Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Skilled with a variety of weapons including Scythes, Swords, Boomerangs, and Shotguns, Portal Creation, Magic, Teleportation via portals, Can walk on walls, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Petrification, Fire Manipulation, Can fire homing feathers, Can ensnare enemies in a circle of demonic arms, Can travel between Inferno, Purgatorio, and the Human World at will, Can become invisible and intangible to anything that isn't in Purgatorio or Inferno | Previous abilities plus Able to awaken feelings of gluttony, profanity, doubt, idiocy, rage and arrogance in victims, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can transform its limbs into guns, Can seal people in its stomach, and Ice Manipulation | Previous Abilities plus Soul Manipulation and Absorption, Energy Projection, and Age Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (Hideous, Hatred, Fury, and, Malicious are the demonic equivalents of Affinity, Applaud, Dear & Decorations/Cachet and Compassion, and Enrapture respectively, Hideous are described as being so powerful that the only people who can even overpower a single Hideous is a Lumen Sage or an Umbran Witch, Hatred are stronger than Hideous to the point where Hideous tremble from its mere presence) | City level, likely Country level (Sloth, Pain, Pride, and Greed are the demonic equivalents of Grace & Glory, Urbane, Gravitas, and Fearless, Sloth is described as being responsible for the death of countless angels, Pain can casually trample angels, Pride is a former Second Sphere Angel) | At least Multi-Continent level (Can force the Gates of Hell open through sheer willpower) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Bayonetta and the Angels of Paradiso) Striking Strength: Unknown | City Class, likely Country Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: Unknown (Hideous, Hatred, Fury, and, Malicious are the demonic equivalents of Affinity, Applaud, Dear & Decorations/Cachet and Compassion, and Enrapture respectively, Hideous are described as being so powerful that the only people who can even overpower a single Hideous is a Lumen Sage or an Umbran Witch, Hatred are stronger than Hideous to the point where Hideous tremble from its mere presence) | City level, likely Country level (Sloth, Pain, Pride, and Greed are the demonic equivalents of Grace & Glory, Urbane, Gravitas, and Fearless, Sloth is described as being responsible for the death of countless angels, Pain can casually trample angels, Pride is a former Second Sphere Angel) | At least Multi-Continent level (Can force the Gates of Hell open through sheer willpower) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to thousands of kilometers depending on the demon Intelligence: Varies, most of the lower-ranking demons have average to above average intelligence Weaknesses: Lower-tiers are weak and not very intelligent Species: |-|Hideous= "A clan of the demons who infest the Malebolge caves of Inferno. They constantly scuttle in groups, searching for unfortunate prey who have lost their way. Hideous often appear in groups in the human world as well, but displaying no cooperation and movement. For them, there is only scrambling for prey in a mad dash. Yet, Hideous possess a very strong intelligence, able to forge various weapons and rarely challenging enemies that appear in larger numbers than their own. If one is sighted by this merciless demon, overpowering it is the only option. Only a few are capable of this-- namely, the Lumen Sages who controlled the power of the light and the Umbra Witches who controlled the power of darkness." Hideous comes in 3 distinct types, each wielding a different weapon. They have low health and are quite weak and slow compared to most other demons, though they can be overwhelming in numbers. When at low health and on the verge of dying, Hideous tend to do a war-cry and go into a berserk state. Like all enemies when in this state, they attack much faster and have a very high resistance to staggering effects. Hideous also have the ability to fly. *'Hideous A:' Slightly more common than other Hideous, this variant carries a long scythe that has a dark purple blade. Though the majority of its attacks are easily telegraphed, on harder difficulties the swing time for its attacks are much shorter and the demon tends to use a fast cleave that has no audible cue frequently. *'Hideous B:' Wielding a pair of sharp, chainsaw-like swords, Hideous B's attacks are slightly stronger and faster than Hideous A's but are still easily telegraphed. *'Hideous C:' The ranged version of Hideous, this variant carries a shotgun which it uses to fire powerful shots from quite a distance. |-|Fury= "A demonic bird that gathers in Inferno's Johnson Forest. It possesses the wings of a bat, head of the Dragon, and tail of a snake. It visits the bedroom of hysteric humans nightly, caws in their ears until they weaken and die, then they devour their flesh. There are some who have tried to escape from its curse, but it's terrifying cyclops gaze ensnares its target as if it were petrified." A small demon with bat-like wings and a single red eye in the center, Fury only has a few basic attacks. It can perform a simple claw slash attack and can also slow down the enemy's movements with special magic shots from its single eye, working off the theme of a paralyzing gaze. It is possible to tell when it will attack, depending on whether it has opened up its eye or not. |-|Hatred= "A Hideous that has been forced into starvation and has resorted to devouring its siblings to survive. Building enough power to stand alone in a fight, Hatred's anger and unspeakable rage still claim complete control of the Hideous around him, who tremble in his presence." Hatred acts similar to Hideous, but is physically larger, stronger and much more durable in taking attacks. Its increased size gives it much farther reach than Hideous and by extension its attacks are more dangerous. Like the A variant of Hideous, Hatred carries a distinct scythe weapon and utilizes it in slashing attacks that can either be easily telegraphed or hard to see on higher difficulties. Due to the weapon having two blades, Hatred has some skills unique to using it such as its ability to spin the weapon to parry incoming bullets. It also can frequently block attacks and break a combo. Though much stronger than Hideous, Hatred is not as powerful as other demons such as Greed or Sloth in its damage dealing capability. |-|Malicious= "A master occultist of Inferno who is the embodiment of malice. Stealing various names from different creatures in hell, Malicious is just one name by which he is known. Inexperienced witches will unwittingly summon Malicious and make a contract with him before knowing his true identity or appearance. No matter how kind or courteous Malicious may act, he is not to be trusted under any circumstances. He is a shaman of hell who finds his greatest delight in deceiving and betraying others, trapping them in regret and hopelessness." Malicious is a demon with an orb-like body, its upper body being thinner and its arms adorned with feathered wings, yet no hands. Atop its head is a curved crown-like ornament. It functions as the Infernal equivalent to Enrapture, buffing its allies into an enraged state. If Malicious is hit, then the effect will disperse until it is either killed or left alone. Unlike Enrapture, however, Malicious possesses a boss life bar, making them more resilient than some other demons, but they are still relatively weak by comparison. At close range it will attack by swiping its wings. At a distance, Malicious will also attempt to ensnare the enemy in a portal with demonic arms holding them in place, leaving them open to attack, or fire a volley of feathers. |-|Sloth= "A demon who lies in wait for pious believers to be granted entrance to Paradiso so he can slice them apart and cast them to Inferno during their ascension. The six swords sheathed in his back represent gluttony, profanity, doubt, idiocy, rage and arrogance. Each blade awakens feelings in victims of its respective sin when cut. At first, those who witness Sloth are filled with joy to reaffirm the truth of their religion. In the next moment, they are filled with sadness as they are tossed to the darkness of hell. Not only concerned with humans, Sloths have been responsible for countless fallen angels." Utilizing a selection of 6 crimson blades as its weapons, Sloth is a brown-greenish humanoid demon with six arms, two of which are used as its feet. When attacking, it can leap high in the air holding two swords in its feet and dive-bomb the ground, following that is a downwards sword slash after pulling two more swords out of its back. Sloth can also attack with a flurry of sword slashes if the enemy is close to it, and if far away it may attempt to cover the distance by lunging and swiping with its swords. Sloth is ironically one of the fastest attackers in the game, with various slashes that are executed with a wide range on the ground and in mid-air. If not successful in completely killing it, Sloth will take a moment to regrow its destroyed limbs before returning to battle. |-|Pain= "A powerful tank that would trample Angels with bloodstained iron wheels and drag them into a world of nightmares during wars with Paradiso. According to Vigrid legend, Pain's wheels were used for torture, until becoming sentient themselves and reincarnating in Inferno. Similar to how those of strong faith are said to have rare encounters with angels, humans harboring such feelings of doubt are more susceptible to finding themselves face-to-face with the demon. Like his name, Pain is said to feed on the subconscious feelings of injury and hurt and one's soul and will appear anywhere people misguidedly attack each other in an effort to obscure their own sense of loss and loneliness." A large, blue colored mechanical demon with limbs ending in spiked wheels that have an incredibly long range. It uses its gear-like limbs to move and make large sweeping attacks or slamming them into the ground. Pain can also fire a hail of bullets from its limbs when they transform into a gun, only firing them when the opponent is at a distance. In its pre-combat form, it is shaped like a coffin. |-|Pride= "A fallen angel from Paradiso who once served God as a blazing chariot. Bearing the name Pride, those who summon him trade their ears and eyes for power and pleasure. However, those who call him forth must be careful with his powerful: he controls his reins, not the one who summoned him. And once the flames of the chariot have been ignited, they cannot be extinguished. Not even by Pride himself." Pride functions as a more aggressive version to Pain, embodying all the latter's traits and attacks. It primarily attacks by swinging its arms in arcs or slamming them into the ground and can also fire a hail of bullets when the opponent is far away. Pride accomplishes these in a faster and more dangerous manner, making it more difficult to combat than Pain. The wheels on Pride's arms are also constantly ignited in flame, giving it more damage to its attacks. However, this also makes Pride susceptible to taking greater damage from ice elemental attacks. |-|Greed= "An abnormal creature possessing three necks, six legs, and nine stomachs. Though they are constantly hungry, they are unable to send the waste left behind from their constant gluttony. Those who are devoured by Greed are destined to be trapped for eternity, forever cut off from the cycle of death and rebirth. At times he was tasked as the gatekeeper of hell, denying entrance to unwanted visitors, yet no victim can ever satiate his endless appetite. Previous "owners" still remained trapped inside his stomachs, waiting for the day of his defeat." Greed appears a three-headed demon who resembles a cross between Cerberus from Greek Mythology and a metallic dragon. When close to its enemy, it will attack by swiping its claws and attempting to bite and toss her around. Its main attacks, however, come in the form of elemental blasts from its three heads. The two heads at the demon's front will breathe fire, whereas the lone head at the back will breathe ice. If the enemy is hit by the latter attack, then they will be frozen solid and left completely helpless. |-|Resentment= "It is said that a curse is cast upon the families of those who die an unnatural death while bearing feelings of hatred and ill will. Resentment, born from the sludge of Inferno, is an exact manifestation of those bitter, repressed emotions inside humanity. Once it has chosen a victim, it will follow them forever, no matter the distance, until it can tie them down and make them feel the weight of the pains of hell. Its tenacity is far beyond that of other demons of Inferno, and Resentment is said to have the ability to open the Gates of Hell through sheer willpower. Witnessing this demon gives testimony to the truly unthinkable power of grudges humans find fit to hold in their hearts and never release." Resentment appears only in Inferno and resembles a naga-like creature with a red hood over its head. Its usual attacks consist of using its sword-like weapon to slash at the opponent in wide reaching arcs and whipping the enemy with its tail. It also has an attack that involves grabbing the enemy with its tail and attempting to tear out their soul. At a further range, Resentment will attempt to fire a charged beam at its enemy. If it succeeds in hitting, it will transform them into a child. Once they have been hit, Resentment will slowly begin to move towards them. If it manages to get close enough, it will draw them into the 'hood' on its head and swallow them whole. Key: Low Tier Demons | Mid-Tier Demons | Resentment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Bayonetta Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Ice Users Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Age Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Sword Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Whip Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Gun Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Berserkers Category:Petrification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Blood Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Plant Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6